Pour toujours
by lily forever
Summary: OS.Il ne sait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Elle veux s'excuser pour son comportement horrible. Ils s'aiment. JPLE du vu et du revu mais.. On ne s'en lasse pas..


_Un os qui m'est venu, comme ça, et que j'avais envie de soumettre à votre avis. _

_Un classique sur un couple indétronable, mais... On ne s'en lasse pas, einh ? _

_En espérant que sa vous plaira.. _

_Lil's_

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là. La culpabilité ? Sa souffrance ? Ou simplement le regard déçu des mes amies et les yeux calmes mais accusateurs de Rémus et Sirius ?Oh et puis, peu importe la raison. Je suis là, me dandinant comme une idiote sur le palier du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre, j'hésite encore. Que dirais-je une fois à l'intérieur ? Malgré les apparences, notre toute nouvelle amitié n'ai faites que de bonjour, d'aurevoir et de sourires fugaces.

Je frappe. Personne ne me répond, à part le silence, un peu plus pesant chaque seconde où je me refuse encore à oublier ma fierté. Ma stupide fierté de griffondor idiote et butée. Je pourrais débouler en furie et lui supplier de m'excuser. Mais oserais-je ?

Lentement, en tremblant presque, ma main attrape la poignée. Je commence à la tourner, en douceur, comme pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Elle est loin, en cet instant, la Lily Evans furieuse qu'il a l'habitude de voir. Seule ma crainte d'un refus de pardon, qui serait pourtant justifié, après ma plus qu'honteuse intervention, me donne le courage de l'affronter.

La porte s'ouvre. J'oublie de respirer un bref instant, puis je fais un pas. Le dortoir est mal rangé, sauf du coté de Rémus, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Un soupir retentit, je tourne la tête vers le cinquième lit, celui près de la fenêtre.

Sirius, il me semble que je t'ai viré de ce dortoir, non ? Je ne veux pas en parler et je ne veux pas me défouler sur Servilus.

Il est allongé sur son lit, dos à moi, face à la fenêtre. Il est beau, gracieux, meme dans cette position banale. Je m'approche un peu plus, je m'invente un courage que je n'ai surement pas. Je parle avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce que j'allais dire.

Ce n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est que moi.

Il se retourne brutalement, avec un sursaut et ses beaux yeux chocolat me fixe avec surprise, crainte, et rancune aussi. Mon coeur s'arrete une seconde de battre pour repartir de plus belle. Je rougis devant son regard qui n'attend qu'explications, et mes mains se croisent et se décroisent tandis que, peureuse, je fuis son visage pour fixer le sol.

Le temps s'écoule lentement et je ne sais déjà plus quand je suis arrivée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus, et le silence qui s'installe est pesant, lourd. Je veux parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je suis désolée. Navrée... Je...

Ma gorge se serre. Je suis incapable d'en dire plus. Il soupir à nouveau.

Qui t'a envoyé ici, Lily ?

Il a presque l'air de compatir pour moi. Sa question est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Je cherche des réponses dans ses expressions mais il est bien trop impassible. Bien trop calme...

Personne. Je bafouille.

Et je suis sincère. Ils ne m'ont pas dit un mot. Leur regards ont suffit. De toutes manières, dès que j'avais fini ma tirade, la culpabilité m'avait assailli. Personne ne m'avait envoyé. J'étais là de mon plein gré.

Lily ! Tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser à cause des stupides meilleurs amis que j'ai. Pas la peine de faire semblant !

Il semble énervé, désormais. Je crois que je le préfère comme ça. Néanmoins, je refuse qu'il croit un seul instant que je fais cela pour ses amis, et non pour lui. Malgré moi, je sens mes joues se teinter de rouge, et pas de gêne cette fois-ci.

Je te le répète, James. Personne ne m'a envoyé ici ! Je suis là pour toi, pour moi, pour nous._ De mon plein gré._

Mon ton est peut-être un peu sec. Je m'en fiche, a vrai dire, il semble avoir compris et me regarde avec surprise, et espoir, je crois.

Tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais une horrible personne ? Je demande, soucieuse d'avoir son avis.

Il reprend vie, soudain. Il se lève et fait quelques pas hésitants, puis s'arrête. Je ne bouge pas, moi. Je me contente de le vriller de mes prunnelles émeraudes. J'aimerais qu'il me crit dessus. Qu'il me rende la pareille, pour toutes ces fois où je l'ai blessé. Volontairement, ou pas.

Tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Dit-il

Je manque de m'étouffer. Décidement, il lui manque une case.

Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une horrible personne ? Mais comment... James enfin, comment peux-tu encore dire ça après ce que je t'ai dit ? Je mériterais que tu me cries dessus et fasses une croix sur moi, sur notre amitié ! Comment peux-tu me parler comme si ce que j'avais fait n'étais rien de plus qu'une petite colère begnine ?

Je suis sidérée a vrai dire. Et un peu essouflée aussi, par cette longue tirade. Il me contemple comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voit. Je refuse de rester inactive, soudain. Je marche, jusqu'au lit de Rémus, qui me semble le moins douteux, et m'assoie puis je me relève quelques secondes plus tard.

Parle ! Je lui ordonne soudain, exaspérée.

Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Tant pis si ce que je dois apprendre doit me faire mal. Je veux qu'il me parle. Je veux qu'il arrete de me regarder comme si j'étais une apparition.

Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Murmure-t-il. Ce que tu m'as dit est horrible. Ton comportement avec moi est quasiment toujours injuste. Je devrais te détester... Mais...

Je tremble à nouveau. Est-ce que je veux vraiment connaître la suite ?

Mais ? Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle.

Est-ce que tu veux vraiment entendre ce que tu sais déjà depuis si longtemps, Lily ? Gronde-t-il brusquement, en s'approchant de moi. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'entendre répéter, encore une fois, ce que j'ai essayé de te dire toutes ces années ? Est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ?

Ses questions sont réthoriques. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire. Je suis totalement perdue. Bien sur, que je connais la suite. Il me la répète sans cesse, inlassablement, et même quand il se tait, ses yeux sur moi parle pour lui. J'ai appris à y croire, progressivement. Je crois même que j'aimerais pouvoir lui dire la même chose. Je l'aime. Il me semble.

Je veux l'entendre. Je souffle, sans réfléchir. Redis-le moi, James.

Il ne paraît pas surpris, alors que moi-même je m'étonne de mes propres paroles. Il s'approche, lentement, jusqu'à être en face de moi. Avec douceur, il attrape mes mains, et fixe ses yeux dans les miens. Je respire difficilement.

Je devrais te détester mais je t'aime Lily. Commence-t-il avec un voix douce. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je n'ai été aussi sérieux que maintenant. Tu représente tout, pour moi. Mes joies, mes bêtises, ma douleur... Tout me ramène plus ou moins vers toi.

Je souris. Un sourire hésitant mais sincère. Je l'aime. J'en suis certaine. Tous les mots de la terre ne me semble pas assez bien pour lui, soudainement. Je retire mes mains des siennes, pour les enrouler autour de son cou. Il a un mouvement de stupeur.

Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, James. Je murmure à son oreille.

Mes lèvres se baladent d'abord sur sa joue, hésitantes, elles aussi. Mon coeur bat plus vite encore, tandis que j'atteinds le coin de ses lèvres. Il respire vite, lui aussi, son souffle me caresse le visage et je souris encore, tandis que, enfin, nos bouches s'unissent, impatiences, fougueuses, et aimantes malgré tout.

Nos langues se rencontrent, se taquinent, dansent ensemble un long ballet. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux, je veux sentir son corps, plus près encore. Il me serre fort, très fort, mais sa ne me gêne pas.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

La phrase se répète en boucle dans mon esprit.

On se sépare en haletant, heureux, tous les deux. Je tombe sur le lit de Rémus, un peu sous le choc de tant d'émotions d'un coup. Il s'assoit près de moi, enfoui sa tête dans mes cheveux et je sens son souffle chatouiller mon cou.

C'est ta manière de t'excuser ? Demande-t-il

Je réfléchi une seconde à la réponse que je pourrais donner. Je lui fait relever la tête, parce que ce que je vais avouer est assez difficile. Il y a encore un peu de crainte dans ses yeux, même si je remarque que son regard descend souvent jusqu'à mes lèvres gonflées. Je souris. Il se mort la lèvre.

C'est ma manière de te retourner tes sentiments. J'avoue avec une tendresse nouvelle. Je crois... Non je suis sur que... Je t'aime. Je t'aime James, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme.

Il ferme les yeux. Un sourire radieux s'est étendu sur son visage.

Répète-le, s'il-te-plait.

Je t'aime.

Les mots sortent désormais avec une facilité étonnante. Il rouvre les yeux. Ses prunelles chocolats brillent à nouveau de malice. Son sourire se fait mutin.

Encore. Ordonne-t-il comme un enfant.

Je t'aime.

Je me rapproche à nouveau et tends mon visage vers le sien, en prenant soin de me mordre la lèvre. Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais fui mon visage, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Mes doigts caresse son bras.

A tour. Je souris, gamine.

Je t'aime. Récite-t-il comme on récite une poésie.

James !

Il rit. Dieu, il est encore plus beau, quand il rit. Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les miens, et il m'attrape le visage avec douceur. Il se rapproche encore, et nos lèvres ne sont désormais séparées par quelques milimètres à peine.

Je t'aime. Répète-t-il encore.

Et puis il m'embrasse. C'est plus doux, plus calme que la première fois. Ce qui n'enlève rien au plaisir. Dans ma tête, la phrase est toujours bien ancrée.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme.

J'aime James Potter.

OoO

Deux mains l'une dans l'autre. Un regard complice. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Des murmures, de partout.

Sirius s'étouffe avec sa pomme de terre.

Rémus qui sourit, en tapant le dos à Sirius.

Alice qui saute de joie.

Jane qui leur lance un regard ravi et émerveillé.

Peter qui cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'applaudir doucement.

Et puis eux, très amusés,un peu gênés, mais ensemble. Leur couple s'inscrit déjà dans la légende Poudlard.

_Lily Evans et James Potter. _

_Pour toujours. _

* * *

_Bonne année au fait ! _


End file.
